


What Goes Bump In The Night

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DarhkAtom, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Nora and Barry finally meet, Nora and Barry will make great friends, Relationship Reveals, Secret Relationships, The timeline in this is weird so ignore it, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Are you new?" they both asked at the same time."I'm not a Legend," Barry whispered and the woman gave him a confused glance before raising her arms higher, taking a defensive stance."Then who the hell are you?" she demanded, the light around her hands glowing even more."Hey, hey! Calm down," Barry said, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I'm Barry... uh... I'm with Leonard. Got hungry." He offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry."The woman stared at him for a few moments before relaxing. "Oh... well, I'm Nora," she said. "I suppose I'm on this ship for the same reason as you."________Barry and Nora meet after they both sneak onto the Waverider to spend time with their boyfriends.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 337





	What Goes Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love Barry. I love Nora. They've never met and since as a writer I have the power to do what I want in my fics, this is how Nora and Barry meet in my world. Wrote this just for me and decided to share it with you guys!
> 
> Enjoy.

Barry slowly and carefully closed the door to Leonard's room on the Waverider as he exited, not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend or anyone else for that matter. He'd snuck onto the time ship to spend the night with the reformed thief unknown to the other Legends. After a much needed romp in the sheets they'd spent an hour catching up before succumbing to sleep. Barry, however, had forgotten to take his high-calorie energy bars with him and a few rounds of sex left him absolutely ravenous. His grumbling stomach had woken him up from his slumber and he decided to quickly grab some food. No one knew he was on the Waverider and considering he and Leonard hadn't disclosed their relationship to anyone yet, he figured it would be best to keep as quiet as possible so as not to wake anyone.

When the door finally shut without a sound, Barry's shoulders slumped in relief as he sighed, letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Okay, food and then bed," he whispered to himself as he quietly padded towards the kitchen area in the dark. What he didn't expect, however, was to bump into someone on the way.

"Ow!" exclaimed a female voice, one he didn't recognize, in a whisper-yell. "Who's there?"

"Sorry!" Barry whispered back, backing away. He blinked in the dark, not quite making out who was standing in front of him until a few moments later when the hallway was dimly lit up with purple light emanating off the woman's hands. She was short, with big eyes and dark, straight hair. He definitely didn't recognize her.

"Are you new?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm not a Legend," Barry whispered and the woman gave him a confused glance before raising her arms higher, taking a defensive stance.

"Then who the hell are you?" she demanded, the light around her hands glowing even more.

"Hey, hey! Calm down," Barry said, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I'm Barry... uh... I'm with Leonard. Got hungry." He offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

The woman stared at him for a few moments before relaxing. "Oh... well, I'm Nora," she said. "I suppose I'm on this ship for the same reason as you."

Barry chuckled. "Now, that's interesting," he grinned. "Let me guess, Sara? Mick?"

"Ray," she stated simply and Barry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Well damn, didn't know Ray had it in him," he chuckled softly before looking around. "Could we maybe leave the hallway? I don't wanna wake anyone. Leonard and I haven't really told anyone about us yet and I don't want to accidentally get drop-kicked by Sara or torched by Mick for being an intruder on the ship."

"You and me both," Nora replied.

The two stowaways made their way to the kitchen. Nora poured herself a glass of water and watched curiously as Barry made himself a big plate of food from whatever he found in the fridge. There was some chicken, mashed potatoes, salad and roast beef. There was also a slice of pecan pie in a small container that Barry didn't hesitate to steal. Leonard would be so proud of him.

"Looks like you worked up an appetite," Nora commented, eyeing his plate. Barry blushed bashfully.

"I suppose I did," he smiled, digging in. "So... you're not a Legend but you have powers. Who are you?"

"Nora Darhk," she said, sighing. 

"Darhk? As in Damien Darhk?"

"Yeah, that's my dad," Nora nodded, staring down into her glass.

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, evil? And possessed?" Barry asked, shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"I'm not... not anymore," Nora mumbled. "But the Legends won't see it that way. My dad's gone and the only person I have left is Ray. I probably shouldn't be on this stupid ship considering the Legends want my head but Ray's definitely worth the risk."

"That's sweet," Barry smiled fondly. "Honestly it reminds me of Leonard and myself. I'm sure you know his history if you know the Legends and given who I am... yeah, not many people would approve of our relationship. His history is complicated on its own and our shared one makes things even weirder. Even though he's a Legend now, I get the feeling that it's going to take some time for the people in my life to look beyond his past and see the man he's become."

"Sounds like you love him," Nora said quietly, a look of understanding gracing her features.

Barry smiled. "Yeah, I do. And you love Ray."

"With every cell in my body," she sighed. "He believed in me even when I was possessed and didn't hesitate kill... to hurt the people he loved... to hurt him. He still believed in me. I don't know that I deserved it then or even deserve him now but I don't plan to let him go anytime soon. I'm trying to be better for him."

"Knowing Ray, that's all he'll ask of you. To try. He's a good man," Barry smiled. "One of the best I know."

"You remind me of him," she laughed softly. "The fact that I just told you who I was and you're not off alerting everyone I'm on the ship alone tells me you're someone big on second chances."

"I just think there's good in everyone. For some people it takes a lot of time and the right person to bring it out but it's in there. No one's beyond redemption and everyone deserves a second chance."

Nora smiled, her eyes glistening in the dimly lit kitchen. "Thank you, Barry," she said sincerely.

As Barry ate, Nora kept him company and told him in detail about what had happened with her father, Mallus and how Ray had helped her father save her in the end. In return. he'd found himself telling her about his own origin story. How his mother, who shared the same name as her, was murdered and how his father went to prison for it. He also shared how the man who'd mentored him for a year after he got his powers was also the man who was responsible for her death. Finally, he told her about how the first time he met Leonard was when he'd stopped him from robbing an armored vehicle.

"Wow," Nora laughed. "The Flash is dating one of his villains and The Atom is dating one of his. You goody-two-shoes types just love danger don't you?"

"I can't say it doesn't have its appeal," Barry smirked. "I always thought Len was hot, even when he was threatening to ice me back in the early days."

Nora laughed.

They continued talking for a while and eventually Barry finished his plate. He grabbed a second fork and gave it to Nora, offering to share the slice of pie with her. The two were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't even notice that someone else had entered the room.

"Who's there?" came Mick's gravelly voice. Barry could hear the sound of the heat gun charging and his eyes widened, blinking rapidly when the lights switched on. Nora ducked behind him and Barry stood completely still. He wasn't broad at all but Nora was small enough that his lean frame would still block her from Mick's view.

"Heatwave!" he squeaked. "Hi... uh... just.. getting something to eat."

"Uh huh," Mick said, stalking forward and taking in Barry's appearance - tousled hair, shirtless, dark sweatpants hanging off his hips. "You one of Constantine's twinks?"

"Who?" Barry asked, not knowing who this Constantine person was. Mick raised an eyebrow at that.

"If you're not one of that idiot's lays then who the fuck are you? You better answer quick before I roast you," he grunted, aiming the gun just as Jax walked into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"What's all the noise? Man, I'm tryna sleep... wait, Flash? What are you doing here?" he asked, catching sight of Barry.

"Uh... Hey, Jax. Just, you know, visiting," Barry gave a nervous laugh, keeping still to make sure Nora stayed hidden. He didn't want to know what would happen if Mick caught sight of her. Where Leonard was level-headed and cool, Barry knew Mick to be hot-tempered and impulsive. 

" _You're_ The Flash?" Mick asked, looking between Barry and Jax.

"Uh.. surprise?" Barry grinned sheepishly.

"What are you doing here man?" Jax asked. "Seriously."

"Well, you see... it's a funny story," Barry laughed, just about the same time Martin Stein, Sara and who Barry assumed to be Constantine, Nate, Zari and Charlie walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sara demanded, catching sight of Barry before glancing at the older of the two unfamiliar males. "He one of yours, John?"

"Not at all," came an accented response. "But I certainly wouldn't mind it, that's for sure." Barry blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait, Sara, you don't know Mr. Allen?" Martin asked.

"Am I supposed to know him?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, I mean, yeah. He's The Flash," Jax said.

" _You're_ The Flash?" Sara asked. "Well, I'll be damned. What are you doing on my ship, Flash? And what are you hiding behind you?"

"Look, I can explain," Barry said, holding up his hands. Before he could speak again, he heard the familiar drawl of his boyfriend as he entered the room.

"Will you please stop badgering my boyfriend?" Len drawled, stalking across the room to stand next to Barry. He noticed Nora hiding behind the young man but said nothing, his face giving away no indication that she was there.

"Boyfriend?" Mick exclaimed. "You screwing The Flash, Snart?" he asked.

"So you weren't lying when you said you were spoken for," John or Constantine or whatever his name was stated, whistling.

"Surprise?" Barry said, laughing nervously. "I guess you guys would have found out sooner or later."

"Damn, Snart. Didn't know you were into twinks," Sara stated. "Let alone the superhero type."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a cute ass in red leather," he smirked, causing Barry to blush.

"Really, Len?" he huffed, folding his arms. Leonard rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Look, folks, I'd love to have a chat with you about me and Scarlet here but I'm pretty freaking beat and would like to go back to bed. So, if we could so kindly have this conversation in the morning I'd appreciate it," Leonard drawled. 

"Well... Oh, fuck it. I'm too tired to even have a conversation about how The Flash ended up screwing his nemesis. I'm definitely going back to bed," Sara said before giving a mock salute and leaving the room. One by one the others shuffled out of the room, leaving Barry, Len and Nora there.

"Sorry," Barry mumbled. "We were being really quiet but I guess not quiet enough."

"It's fine, Scarlet," Leonard said, before turning to Nora.

"You know, Ms. Darhk, you're not as subtle as you think you are," he stated. "Everyone on the Waverider already knew for weeks you'd been sneaking on to screw Palmer at night. You don't have to hide."

"Wait, what? Everyone knows?" she asked, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yup. Ray's not exactly subtle or a good liar. I'm sure you know that."

Nora laughed. "Yeah, okay. True," she smiled. "Well, I guess I should be going back to bed then. It was nice meeting you, Barry."

"You too, Nora. If you're ever in Central City feel free to visit," he smiled before taking his boyfriend's hand. The three were about to leave the room when Ray rushed in, wild eyed and frantic.

"I can explain!" he yelled before stopping short. He'd been expecting to see the other Legends facing off with Nora when he'd woken up to an empty bed and heard noises coming from outside his room.

"We know you're screwing Darhk's daughter," Leonard deadpanned.

"You knew?!" Ray asked, mouth open in shock before finally noticing Barry at Leonard's side and their joined hands. "Barry?!"

"Hey, Ray," Barry grinned. "I suppose you're not the only one having a secret relationship with your supposed nemesis."

"Wait, you and Snart? Okay... that explains so much," Ray stated, looking between the two and shaking his head.

Barry laughed and bid them goodnight, allowing Len to lead him back into his room.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now?" Barry mumbled as they settled back into bed.

"Mmhm," Len hummed before yawning. "Go to sleep, Scarlet. We'll talk about your lack of stealth in the morning."

Barry laughed softly and settled into his boyfriend's embrace. He pressed a quick kiss to his chest before closing his eyes, mumbling a soft "goodnight" before letting sleep take hold of him.

The next morning, both Barry and Nora had to sit through breakfast with the Legends as the badgered them with embarrassing questions. He also had to face Jefferson's wrath for eating his slice of pie and decline John Constantine's offer of a threesome _thrice_.

Yeah, Barry thought the Legends were an interesting bunch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr 😗
> 
> https://scarletlover-1.tumblr.com/


End file.
